


its always darkest before the dawn

by demonboness



Category: King Falls AM (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Other, Takes place some point in the late 80s eps, mild body horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 12:44:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20892332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonboness/pseuds/demonboness
Summary: sometimes comforters dont always give comfort





	its always darkest before the dawn

**Author's Note:**

> yes i absolutly love the "red comforter is jack's tie to the real world" theory

The nightmares came and went, along with the dread that followed them.

Rarely, Sammy would get a few days with actual, good sleep. They were usually the days when he found himself dozing off in his office or drifting off while watching a movie with Ben. 

Most of the time, however, he had come to hate sleeping.

Formerly, the ability to curl up in bed and sleep off a rough day or intrusive thoughts was a solace Sammy relished in. After that trip up to the Devil’s doorstep, however, his dreams became plagued with visions of black smoke-like creatures winding their ways around him and slowly suffocating him.

For a minute, Sammy was there with him. Jack was beside him, chattering on about how a game had gone or his predictions and plans for the next. Sammy smiled, watching his fiance excitedly talk. He missed days like these-- just the two of them on a hike, enjoying their time alone together. It was a nice Summer day as well, sunlight flitting through the warm green leaves of the trees that towered above them.

At some point, the two had stumbled across a small clearing that overlooked a good portion of the forest below them. Jack was looking around while Sammy took pictures of the view. After a moment, Sammy had turned around to cheerfully show Jack when his blood ran cold.

Jack was hunched over on the ground, and if Sammy hadn't been so focused on the other he would’ve noticed how the sky had darkened as though a storm was about to start any moment. Sammy rushed over, crouching down and reaching out to touch Jack’s shoulder. 

Before he could make contact, Jack snapped up and Sammy yelped and fell back.

Jack stood before him, eyes an empty, piercing red. Thick, black smoke poured out of his mouth.

Sammy could feel his heart pounding in his chest. His mind raced and he couldn’t think of anything to say or do. He was frozen in place, a deer in the headlights of a racing car. Billows of smoke coiled their way around him, snaking up his ankles and winding up his legs. His heart pounded in his chest, mind still racing.

Sammy was mumbling the word “No” over and over again. Jack leaned forward, sickening grin spread across his face. Tears are dripping down Sammy’s face but he’s too preoccupied with his fiance leaning in, teeth sharp and smoke dripping from his lips.

The next thing Sammy knew, he was sitting up in bed, red comforter tossed aside. He’s sweating and breathing heavily, his mind and body still in full panic mode.

Groaning softly, he lay back down, throwing his arm over his eyes. His breath slowed eventually, but he remained restless. Reaching over, Sammy checked his phone. He’d usually get up and start getting ready to head to the station in maybe 30 minutes. Managing to drag himself out of bed, he stumbled his way to the bathroom to start his day.

“Hey man.” Ben greeted as he took his seat across from Sammy.

Sammy simply nodded before taking a sip of his warm coffee. As much as he’d love to talk about whatever Ben was obsessing over lately, he felt exhausted. Turns out finally getting good sleep makes you more tired.

Ben dug through his bag, clearly waiting to ask Sammy something. He pulled out a pen and one of his probably thousands of notebooks, before opening it.

“What do we have planned for the show today?” Sammy spoke up, idly fidgeting with the ring on his right hand.

Ben is tempted to make a joke about Sammy not checking his emails, but he can see the tired in Sammy’s eyes and for once he decides against it.

“Uhh just normal stuff. Actually-- I think I have a call scheduled with someone today.” Ben says, skimming the notebook’s page.

Sammy responds with an ‘Mhm.’ and checks his phone. Ben glances up at him, watching his movements.

Apparently he’s not very good at being sneaky, because Sammy speaks up after a moment. “Need something?”

“I- um.” Ben stammers slightly. “I just wanted to know if you were okay.”

Sammy doesn’t speak for a moment, partially waiting for Ben to continue and partially because he doesn’t know what to say.

“I know you usually have nightmares and stuff but just…” Ben thumbs over the paper, keeping his eyes on some spot on the desk. “Last night it sounded bad. A-and I just wanted to know if you were okay. I mean, I’m not trying to pry or anything and you don’t have to answer I just-.”  
“It’s fine, Ben.” Sammy cuts in softly and Ben finally looks up at the other. 

Sammy sighs before continuing. “It was pretty rough. But it’s over and I’m better. Thank you for asking. It means a lot.”

Ben smiled a little. “Of course, man. I care about you.”

Sammy manages a smile. “You too. Now, what do you say we get this show on the road?”

Ben glances at the clock and realizes the time. “Ah shit, yeah! I’ll dial that number, you start, okay?”

Sammy nods, and before he realizes it he’s completely forgotten about the dream, at least for a little while.


End file.
